


BOGO Disney World Proposals

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: The box in his pocket felt like it weighed as much as Cinderella Castle. The ring inside only weighed a few grams, but it was the promise the ring represented that produced the remaining weight. Several times now, Ashe had wanted to cave and pop the question at a random time just so it would be out of his system. He would have done it by now if he didn’t have a plan in place, but the temptation to throw the plan away got stronger with every step they took towards his chosen proposal location.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	BOGO Disney World Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in March and apparently never posted it. After some light edits to polish it up, here we are! I hope you enjoy ✨

Ashe closed his eyes as he savored the last bite of a glorious churro, still warm from the fryer at the stand just fifty feet behind them. Sylvain chuckled beside him, and Ashe felt warmth in his chest at the pleasant sound. Though he’d heard it often throughout the trip, it never failed to strike him the same way it had the first time he’d heard Sylvain sound truly happy.

“I take it the churro was good?” Sylvain laughed, which made Ashe pause with his tongue still pressed against the paper, seeking any lingering sweetness.

Sticking to a nod, Ashe crumpled the waxy paper in his fist before chucking it into a trashcan a few feet ahead. His eyes widened when it went in without so much as brushing the lid, and Sylvain didn’t miss a beat. He hollered a brief cheer and clapped Ashe on the shoulder.

“Maybe archery was the wrong sport for you,” Sylvain teased, eyes crinkled as he beamed.

Ashe grabbed Sylvain’s hand and interlocked their fingers, swinging their arms lazily. “Please, I’m too short and scrawny for much else.”

Sylvain gave a half-smile that Ashe recognized as a sign of disagreement, but it faded and was overtaken by the silence. Ashe still expected a play fight over his comment, but nothing came up. He wondered if he’d ever seen Sylvain so relaxed, so content. He wished he could share in that feeling.

The box in his pocket felt like it weighed as much as Cinderella Castle. The ring inside only weighed a few grams, but it was the promise the ring represented that produced the remaining weight. Several times now, Ashe had wanted to cave and pop the question at a random time just so it would be out of his system. He would have done it by now if he didn’t have a plan in place, but the temptation to throw the plan away got stronger with every step they took towards his chosen proposal location.

Rounding a corner, Ashe wiped his mouth off with his sleeve, feeling granules of sugar and cinnamon whisked away. He took a deep breath and looked at Sylvain, wondering how he’d ever earned this. Sylvain’s easy smile, the bounce of his hair as he walked, the joyous twinkle in his eyes…

“Is there something on my face?” Sylvain reached up towards his mouth, anxiety showing faintly in his gaze.

“N-No! I was just looking at you,” Ashe explained, eager to put Sylvain’s worry to rest.

“I see. You can do that all you’d like.” Sylvain’s worry melted away, replaced by a wink and smirk.

Ashe looked forward again after a few more seconds admiring his boyfriend. When his eyes landed on Cinderella’s Wishing Well, his heart started to hammer against his ribs. He took a sip from their shared lemonade cup to combat the drying of his throat. Following Sylvain’s lead, Ashe walked over to the well.

“Why don’t you make a wish?” Sylvain turned and held a quarter out to Ashe.

Luckily, Ashe had planned on Sylvain wanting him to make a wish first. “Thank you!”

His voice cracking didn’t seem to raise any alarms to Sylvain. Turning around, Ashe wondered why Sylvain was hovering behind; maybe a well wasn’t a good place to propose to Sylvain after all. Staring down at the quarter, Ashe kissed it and wished for his next action to go over smoothly even if the location was questionable. Flipping the coin off his thumb, Ashe listened to it clatter down as he slipped a hand into his pocket and rubbed the velvet box. When he couldn’t hear the metal clanking against stone anymore, he turned around and got on his knee in one fluid motion.

“Sylvain, I–”

“Ashe, will you–”

They both froze, staring at each other, their eyes almost level. They were both on one knee. They both held out boxes flipped open to reveal a ring. After less than a second of pure shock, they both slipped into hysterics.

They stood up and laughed, their whole bodies shaking with the force of their emotion. Ashe snapped his box shut and threw his arms around Sylvain, who returned the gesture like it was an instinct. After they’d exhausted their abs from laughing and had faces wet with joyous tears, they pulled back and looked at one another. Sylvain spoke first.

“Well, that explains why you’ve been so on edge today.”

“And why you’ve been spoiling me against my will all day,” Ashe stuck out his tongue and poked Sylvain’s chest to drive his point home, and Sylvain responded with a playful roll of his eyes.

“Do I still need to say yes, or is the answer obvious enough?” Ashe grinned at Sylvain and stepped back, opening the box to remove the ring.

Sylvain feigned thinking for a second, exaggerating the gesture by tapping a finger against his chin before letting it drop away to hold Ashe once more. “I’m pretty confident about your answer, and mine is the same.”

Ashe watched Sylvain reopen the box in his hands, but his vision blurred before he could take a good look at the ring. He let out a short laugh and dabbed his eyes with his clean sleeve. He heard Sylvain gasp, and when he uncovered his eyes he found Sylvain admiring his ring.

It was simple, but Ashe had worked hard to save up for it. It was a thin white gold band with a modest round cut ruby in the center. Grooves that gave the appearance of twisted metal framed the stone, giving it the appearance of being sunken into the ring. Still, the vibrant red of the stone lent it a striking impression even without elevation above the ring.

“Ashe, it’s gorgeous…” Sylvain whispered.

“I bet it would look even better on your hand.”

Sylvain snorted and smirked as he held his hand out. “I’m rubbing off on you.”

Ashe smiled as he slid the ring onto Sylvain’s finger, relieved to find that it fit well. Sylvain didn’t stop to admire it in its new location. Instead, he held his box back up. Ashe’s hand flew over his mouth.

Sylvain’s box held a thicker white gold ring. Three round cut stones were lined up in a slant across the front, also resting level with the rest of the ring. The top and bottom stones were emeralds, like the darkest parts of Ashe’s eyes, and the middle stone a smoky quartz reminiscent of his freckles. His eyes darted up to meet Sylvain’s when the ring was removed from the box.

Another tear escaping from his eye, Ashe held out his hand. Sylvain leaned over and kissed it, holding his lips still for a tender moment. Ashe half-sobbed, half-laughed at the gesture. The sound prompted Sylvain to squeeze his hand.

“Ashe, I love you. I’m thankful each day that you choose to be with me. With this ring, I promise to you that I will stay by your side for many more years to come.” Sylvain slid the ring onto Ashe’s finger, also a perfect fit.

Ashe couldn’t help but tease Sylvain back. “And now  _ I’m _ rubbing off on  _ you _ .”

Sylvain laughed again, and Ashe felt like he was floating. Before he could stop it, a question rushed past his lips. It was a silly thing he’d gotten in his head when they arrived that morning, but it refused to leave.

“Can we go get matching tophat ears?”

Sylvain paused and looked at Ashe, childlike amusement blending with untainted love in his eyes as he offered his hand. “I would be honored to.”

Taking Sylvain’s hand, Ashe started to dash towards the nearest gift shop with boundless energy. Sylvain shouted in surprise as he was pulled along, soon gathering himself again to run hand in hand through Disney World with his fiancé.

* * *

Sylvain and Ashe’s phones chimed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. They’d taken several photos around the park to post and announce their engagement, and their loved ones had yet to stop celebrating in the comments. Finally settling down for the firework show, they pulled out their phones. Ashe paused as his black screen reflected his face, turning to Sylvain as the latter unlocked his device to reveal one of their photos as his new background.

“Hey,” Ashe interrupted, “everyone will still be there tomorrow. Let’s just enjoy the rest of the night, together.”

Sylvain didn’t need to be told twice. He held down the side button until his phone powered down, and Ashe followed suit. Sticking their phones in the deepest recess of their bag of merchandise and keepsakes, they snuggled up together as more people settled in around them.

A few minutes of idle chat later, the show began. Ashe found his attention split between the display of the castle and the handsome face of his fiancé. He eventually settled on the latter, admiring the rainbow of colors on Sylvain’s face. The staring did not go unnoticed, Sylvain turning to face him under the ever-changing glow.

“I love you,” Sylvain said, leaning his forehead against Ashe’s.

“I love you too,” Ashe responded, leaning in to meet Sylvain’s lips with his own.

They kissed for a gentle moment that felt private despite the hundreds of people around. It was their own fairytale moment, well-earned after the years of hardship it took for them to find each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on) ✨💕


End file.
